slamdunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Shohoku High School Basketball Team
The Shohoku High School basketball team represents Shohoku High School in men's basketball. They are the team featured in Slam Dunk. The main characters Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa as well the primary supporting characters Takenori Akagi, Ryota Miyagi, and Hisashi Mitsui are on this team. The team's colors are red and black at home and white and red when away. Background Shohoku has for two years running been considered of no consequence at the prefecutural level and largely a one-man team because of the presence of team captain Takenori Akagi. It is not until Akagi's third year that things begin to turn around for Shohoku and they start to become a team to be reckoned with. They are the only non-seeded team to make it to the final four of the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament, their sole loss in the tournament being against Kainan. Despite being the runner-up representative for Kanagawa, they are ranked as a C class team and placed into a tough tournament bracket, facing Toyotama and the reigning National Champion Sannoh. They favor a run and gun style of play and have a wide breadth of offensive capabilities. However, their major weakness is their weak bench and as a result must rely completely on their starting lineup. This basketball team is now consider as one of the strongest basketball team in high school japan. The only reason why they lost the inter high was because of Sakuragi back injuries and that all there player were exhaust after winning a match against Sannoh High the #1 High School Basketball team. Right now in Kanagawa, this high school is the #1 basketball high school in kanagawa prefecture. This team may have gain respected from all other high school basketball team as they were able to defeat the champion Sannoh who won the inter high 3 years straight who had even beaten Kainan high by 30 Point!!! Team Members Matches Kanagawa Region Shohoku vs Ryonan (Practice Game) Coach Anzai announced to them that he arranged a practice game against Ryonan. In the gym, Shohoku's Sakuragi made an attention to every Ryonan's Team members as well as their coach. The result ended in a one point lead of Ryonan. Entering the tournament, Shohoku had a big win in other High School. However, not all of them are always easy to fight with. The main matches are: Shohoku VS Shoyo At the beginning Akagi was outmatch by Hanagata during the first few minutes of the game. Shohoku was losing during the first half before the time where they are making a come back against Shoyo(though it should be note that their ace player Fujima is still on the bench because he has a second place as a coach) and is also consider to be the top point guard in this district. They made their comeback by their middle school MVP player Mitsui and their lighting speed point guard Miyagi. Miyagi shock the entire court by stealing the ball from the point guard of Shoyo who is alot taller than he is(Miyagi). They also made their comeback mostly dued to Mitsui's outstanding play of his true skill during his middle school MVP time with his 3 point shot. During the second half the entire Shohoku team came back due to Rukawa' play and his word (despite Rukawa doesnt know what happening). Eventually Shoyo realized that Shohoku was a powerful team thus he himself(Fujima) came out to play. He was beating Miyagi in term of skills and thus it too soon for Miyagi to be consider as one of Kanagawa's top point guard. Sakuragi also made his very first shot that actually went in during all of his previous games in which he never made a single shot and just foul out of the court. He (Sakuragi) shock the entire arena by dunking the ball in. in which he knocks down Hanagata and one other player but the ref. consider this as a foul thus making the shot doesnt count. The entire arena watcher clap their hands and cheer for Sakuragi due to his outstanding play but that was also his 5th foul to which he out of the court. Rukawa the first time complimenting Sakuragi and note that it was a shame that he had to left the court. As time was running out Shoyo' ace Fujima started to panic a little to which he made a little mistake and the team fell apart a little and his word to the team didnt really put them back together. At the final moment Hanagata made his final shot the fade away but it miss and so the match was over as Shohoku is the winner of the game. This also means that the battle between Kainan High' ace Maki and Shoyo High' ace Fujima is over as Maki is consider the better point guard than him. Shohoku High VS Kainan High(the champion of this district and also being the 16th consecutive time for going to the inter high as first place The start of the match shock everyone during the first few second of the game to which the enitre arena was shock. Sakuragi made an enourmous shock by playing his most outstanding skill. He is currently mark by kanagawa's number one player Maki the ace of Kainan high and also their captain. As the game went on Kainan's coach found Sakuragi weaknesses as he wont be able to play to his best and in fact made his play worst by having a small but a very good shooting guard, guard Sakuragi and thus Sakuragi was pull out of the game because that his play now is no better than a regular starter. Akagi also made a impact to the Shohoku team that he made an injury to with he badly injured his foot and can't play during the first half of the games. The one who made Shohoku score to tied with kainan score was by Rukawa himself. Sakuragi came to replace Akagi for the time being on being the center and his play was nice. Rukawa shock the entire arena by his self play and so their coach was extremely mad at his team for letting Rukawa who was a freshman beating their team by himself. Akagi came back to the game during the second half of it but his foot was still in no shaped to let him play. Maki use his full power during the second half by making basket counted one free throw for at least 2 to 3 times. Eventually Sakuragi made a mistake and pass the ball to the wrong team and thus making Shohoku loses their games. Though it should be note that Sakuragi manage to make Maki foul and also score a dunk in with a fake movement. This was Shohoku first time losing since the tourament began. Category:Basketball teams